Whispers of Wildflowers
by EpitomeOfDayDreams
Summary: Lylah is back in Forks after years of being away to rejoin her only surviving family, Charlie and Bella Swan. Life has not been easy on her and due to the affections of a certain Texan it's not going to get any easier. Can she navigate the drama of her past while trying to build future? What secrets will she discover and how will it effect the people she cares about? Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this my first Twilight story! First things, first, obviously I do not own anything you recognize. Second, I guess this would be considered AU since some things had to change to make room/sense for my character's plot line. It's also been a hot minute since I read the books so some of the details are a bit fuzzy but I tried my best to stay true. Thirdly and lastly, there are possible triggers in this story. My OC, has had a messed up life there will be stories of abuse, sex (both consensual and non), violence, and this is going to be the only warning I give. I'm not trying to be insensitive but I genuinely feel trigger warnings written directly into the chapters and stories as they are about to happen disrupt the flow of a story and almost act as a give away to what is going to happen. So there is the only warning you will be given if you are sensitive to such material I suggest you skip this story. Otherwise enjoy lovelies! Let me know what you think :)

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Chapter One**

It had taken just over two years and a trip to the court of appeals but I was finally free and had my name cleared of all criminal charges. Despite those few years being hell I had one thing to be thankful for, I was able to reconnect and establish a relationship with my brother and niece. They are all I have left.

Currently, I find myself driving to Forks, Washington. Small town, barely a blip on the map but it is where I spent the first few years of my life and where my only family resides. Charlie Swan is my half brother and Chief of Forks PD he is also about 20 years older then me. Fun fact, his daughter Isabella, my niece is almost the same age me. My existence was an laps of judgment on our father's part. He had an affair with a young caregiver after his wife's dementia took a turn for the worse. Nine months later and boom! There I was the "oops baby" no one knew what to do with. Charlie had always tried his best to have some type of relationship with me but the age difference and the birth of his own daughter made it difficult. When I was 5 my mother married a wealthy man by the name of Earl Jennings and we moved to Oregon. Staying in contact got even harder. I'd still come visit in the summer for a month or two every year but when The Colonel (mine and Charlie's) father passed away my visits in Forks became few and far between. Charlie being the wonderful man he is still tried, he'd write me letters and send pictures of him and my niece. Sadly, Earl had started to show his true nature once I was about 10 and became extremely controlling. Earl tried his best to keep my contact with Charlie to a minimum without causing too much suspicion. I suppose in hindsight he probably feared that if I maintained a close relationship with my brother then I would have been more likely to tell him the truth about Earl. You know that's one of the tools abusers use, isolation.

Charlie was extremely supportive during my trial and even more so after the death of my sister and mother. The only good that came out of it all of this was I managed to rebuild strong, stable relationships with my brother and niece while I was locked up. They both wrote to me regularly and Charlie would visit me when he could, they kept me sane. Although Charlie may never admit it I know he was instrumental in my sentence getting turned over. I know he spent countless hours looking over the evidence and digging up leads that eventually lead to my freedom. I owed a lot to that man.

Charlie called me a month ago and asked me about moving back to Forks. I knew he was worried about me. I was released about 4 months ago and the adjustment back into society as an adult when I was imprisoned as a 16 year old kid had me struggling. Financially speaking I was actually very well off, Earl's death left my mother with a rather large sum of money between inheritance and life insurance and fallowing my mother's and sister's deaths that left me with everything. So money was not the problem, I probably had more money than any 18 year old should. No, my problem was I didn't know what to do with myself. I was lost. I didn't even have a high school diploma, that part of my life had been ripped away from me. I had spent the past 4 months aimlessly wandering around the Pacific Northwest. I bought a truck and a motorcycle (much to Charlie's dismay) and whenever weather permitted I just rode then I would camp out or stay in hotels when I got tired. Now, my brother was calling me in for backup. Bella had recently moved in with him and he was worried she wasn't happy. Given his job he wasn't around as much as he'd like and he thought maybe having me there too would help her (and me) adjust a little better. I am fully aware this was him trying to pull me closer too, he was worried about me and he had right to be. He had originally been planning on me moving in with him and Bella but I firmly declined that offer. I didn't want to get in the way of any father daughter bonding. Plus despite how much I love her I really didn't want to share a room with my niece. On top of everything else, our family wasn't well known for expressing emotions gracefully so I figured by removing myself from the house it might actually force them to reconnect more. We compromised that I could stay at The Colonel's (Dad's) old place just outside of Forks as long as I went back and finished my high school diploma next year. I was not looking forward to that despite me understanding that it was important. Charlie had previously only been using property as a hunting cabin or renting it out for some extra cash so we agreed, more like I demanded that I would pay him rent so he wouldn't lose any income on my account and that was I could have my own space.

The drive was nice. Being alone on the road for about 4 hours with nothing but soft music playing in the background was soothing. Having control over my surroundings was something I desperately missed when I was in prison. Everything was grey there and someone else was always in control over you. I suppose that is another reason I didn't want to move in with Charlie and Bella, I relished the idea of actually being able to be alone in my own space. I wasn't particularly looking forward to what Forks held for me. It was small town and people talk, a lot. I know my court case was big news in the city being that the Chief's little sister had been charged with murder but I could only hope they could remember the part about the me being found not guilty in the end. Worse than that I didn't want their pity, I know my personal hell was laid out in the courtroom for the world to see. I don't want to listen to them tell me how unfair it was or how strong I must have been, I want to be done with it and move on. I knew having my own place would allow me to process everything more comfortably, be it good or bad.

Pulling up to the police station I could feel my anxiety rising. I sat in my 86' Chevy Silverado for a good 3 minutes before calming down enough to walk threw the doors.

"Hello, can I help you?" A kind looking woman greeted me from behind the front desk.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, I'm here to see Char- Chief Swan." I stumbled a bit over my words.

"Sure dear, I just need an ID and I can make you a visitors badge." Se smiled.

"Oh, alright." I replied dumbly while starting to dig in my bag looking for my wallet. To be honest when I first got out I would have been even more lost then I currently am without Charlie helping me. He walked me threw the steps of getting my licence reinstated, insurance, buying a car, a phone, helping me organize my finances, getting a stage locker, even just hunting down all my important documents like birth certificate and social security card. He maybe my brother but he has definitely always held more of a fatherly position in my life. Before I even got my wallet fully out of my bag I heard his strong voice.

"Lyles!" I looked up and my forest green eyes met chocolate brown ones. I smiled and was greeted with a brief hug. "Glad to see you found your way here alright kid. No trouble on your way up?"

"Nah, GPS is a beautiful thing. Are you still okay to leave now?" I asked hopefully." I mean being the Chief and all I understand if you're too busy to show your kid sister around." I didn't want to monopolize his time and I knew he was good at his job.

"No, I'm just finishing. Give me 5 minutes." he gestured to some papers in his hand. I nodded and decided to just take a seat by the door.

"So you're Lylah Donathan, the Chiefs little sister?" the receptionist asked timidly. There was a small part of me that hoped since my mother insisted I take her last name and not and my father's then maybe people would be slow to pick up who exactly I was. Apparently, I was wrong... I suppose national new coverage was working against me.

I made a great effort not to roll my eyes at the woman. "Yeah that's me..." I shrugged while pressing my lips into a flat line.

"I followed your case from start to finish, most people around here did. It was awful everything you went through, we're all real happy justice finally prevailed and your charges got dismissed. I hope you find some piece here in Forks I know Charlie's been over the moon about having both you and Bella here." She smiled sweetly. I knew she meant well, in fact I couldn't even fault her for what she said. All of it was true I'm sure, I just didn't want to hear about it.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad to be back here." I tried putting on a genuine smile. "Now, I really just want to move on and put it all behind me."

"Of course you do! Such a strong girl, you and Charlie are so similar. Always have such a strong front, just know if you ever need anything there are lots of people here willing to help." She beamed at me and all I could manage was a tight nod in response. I had hard time understanding why so many people were no suddenly interested in my well being. I didn't like the spot light, I just wanted to fade into the background and have it all be forgotten.

"Ready Lyles?" Charlie broke me from my thoughts. I nodded and hopped to my feet almost running to the door. "You want to follow me to the house and then we can start getting you settled?" He asked.

"That sounds great." I paused before getting in my truck.

"I still can't believe you got yourself motorcycle." He huffed staring at my 2004 Triumph Bonneville tethered down in the bed of my truck. "Those things are death traps you know. If I ever see you on that thing without a helmet..."

"Hey Charlie?" Interrupted his rant that I had heard multiple times since purchasing the bike. He looked over at at me with a questioning look. I couldn't help but feel a swell of emotion knowing how much my brother worried and fussed over me. "Thank you. For, for well everything. I would be so fucked without you. Just thank you for never giving up." I pulled him into a tight hug and then quickly hopped in my truck trying to hide the tears rimming my eyes. I didn't do well with feelings, neither did he. He stood there in shock for a minute before I watch him swallow down his own emotions before getting in his cruiser and starting to drive.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Charlie!" I called out. "Take a look at this!" I was up in the attic space in the cabin trying to organize things. I was holding a framed picture of Me, Charlie, Bella, and The Colonel. It was the last summer I was here before our dad died. I was probably about 7 in the photo big smile trying to hold up a fish the size of Bella. I handed it to him while climbing down. "Do you think we can go fishing? I miss doing things like this."

"I think we could probably work that in." He smiled fondly at the photo. "You still remember how? Been awhile since you've been out here." he quipped.

"The only good Earl ever did for me was send me to survival and wilderness camps every summer so he didn't have to deal with me when Mom was around." I shrugged trying to pretend I didn't see Charlie bristle at the mention of the bastard's name. Truth is summer was the only safe part of the year for me after Earl started cutting me off from everyone else. He'd send me to these survival an wilderness camps across the country thinking I'd hate it. I didn't, I loved going to camp and getting away from him but I'd let him believe I hated it so he'd keep sending me. He didn't want me around when my mom was home full time. She had taken up a position as a school nurse so she had summers off, that meant he couldn't play his normal games with me. "Our little secret" he would say, I mentally shuttered at the memory. So if he couldn't get what he wanted from me he just sent me away and I was thankful.

"Besides, The Colonel would roll in his grave if I forgot what he worked so hard to teach me." I smiled staring at the picture. Our dad had no idea how to raise girly-girl, so he didn't. We never had tea parties or played with dolls, when I was with The Colonel we would hunt, fish, camp, and I loved it all. Dad always said "If you want to do that girly shit you gotta save it for your mother." I wish I had more time with him.

Charlie chuckled softly "Yeah, he would. Oh hey, Bella should be getting out of school soon did you want to head back to the house?" Bella wasn't expecting me. Charlie and I had purposely left her in the dark about my moving to Forks, we thought it'd be nice surprise.

"Actually, I was thinking I might head up there and surprise her. I figure I can go to the office and get everything I need to get myself registered for next year." I smiled mischiously.

"You just want to show Bells your bike and harass her in front of her friends." He retorted bitterly.

"Yes, but I really do need to get everything sorted for next year if you're serious about having me go back an not just get a GED." I shrugged. "and you're saying that like I don't have a right, no, an obligation to harass my niece every now and then."

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled all the same. "Fine. But I do not want Bells on that thing."

"Do I look like I have a death wish? She's clumsy enough to take us both out just by looking at it wrong." I laughed but it was true, poor Bells' klutzy nature was well known. "I'll meet you two back at the house by 5:30 I promise I want to do a little exploring too, try and familiarize myself with the town." I told him honestly.

"Just be careful." He sighed.

"Always am." I smiled grabbing my leather jacket, helmet, and bag before scurrying off. I swear I heard him scoff from behind me.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

I had been planning on arriving a little before school let out in hopes of both avoiding making a scene. A mysterious woman riding a motorcycle into a small town high school's parking lot would be a big deal to the children of Fork and not getting stared down so also a plus. Also if I could get to the office without having to walk through crowds of teens I might be able to avoid talking to anyone unnecessary. My plan did not work out. I missed the turn to get to the school because frankly, I didn't think the school looked like a high school. This made my arrival coincide perfectly with the final classes releasing a swarm of teens into the parking lot. Fuck. Maybe I'll just do this another day? Nope, I've been spotted by the masses... No backing out now. All eyes on me.

I spot Bella's truck easily enough and it looks just as she and Charlie described her home coming present. The old classic looked like it had seen better days but it was perfect for the simplistic girl that is my niece. I quickly pull up to the truck spotting Bells talking to an attractive boy with brownish-copper hair. Trying to ignore the very obvious stares I received from the passing students I focused on Bella's very confused face as I dismount my bike. Removing my helmet I smirked triumphantly as recognition dawned her features. "Hiya Bells" was all I got out before the small girl tackled me into a bone crushing hug.

"LYLAH! What are you doing here? Does Charlie know? I can't believe it, I thought you were off traveling or whatever? How long are you staying? Did you get taller?" She bombarded me with questions all while the young man standing to the side of us looked thoroughly confused and almost annoyed about my sudden arrival.

"Woah! Bells, calm down, breath child." I laughed all while hugging her back just as passionately. "I missed you too kid." I smiled down at my niece warmly. When we were younger people always had a hard time trying to guess our relation to each other. Bella and I looked similar enough that it was clear we were related but there were enough differences that we did not look like siblings. We both have long brown hair but mine is darker and holds more cool tones where Bella's has a red hue to her's. Her eyes are deep brown like my brother's. I on the other hand have my mother's eyes, large and a deep green much like the color of the forests surrounding us. Bella is a tiny little thing only standing at 5'4" making me almost half a foot taller at 5'9". Both Bella and I were considered thin but I had developed a womanly curved figure early in life. The biggest difference was our skin tones. My skin maintained a sun-kissed glow due to me being one quarter Naumkeag from my mother's side. Bella had always had lovely ivory skin, even the Arizona sun couldn't tan her. I always thought Bella was a beautiful girl inside and out. Now, looking at the young woman in front of me I couldn't help but be filled with warmth at how much she had grown since I last saw her.

"Lyles, seriously, how long are you staying?" She asked excitedly after releasing me.

"I'm gonna be here for awhile Bells calm down. That's actually why I'm here, I need to get some paperwork from the office to enroll for next year."

"Enroll? Like go back to school?" She asked confused, clearly her brain was still in shock and she was not processing fast enough. Or maybe she remembered how much I hated school so they idea of me enrolling just didn't make logical sense.

"Yeah, enroll. I'm gonna finish my senior year here with you. Charlie insisted." I replied with a shrug.

"Really? That's awesome. Do you want me to show you where to go?" She asked quickly.

"No, no. It's fine. Talk with your friend, I'll see you at the house later. I didn't mean to be rude and interrupt I just spotted the truck an wanted to make sure to see ya before heading in." I said gesturing over to the still confused looking guy beside us.

"Oh. OH! I'm so sorry Edward! Edward, this is Lylah she was, um, away. I haven't seen her in awhile. I didn't mean to ignore you." she explained bashfully she was purposefully avoiding telling him I was in prison which I was grateful for but it wasn't like it was a secret. "Lylah, this is Edward." she said looking down clearly embarrassed from getting caught up in the excitement of my surprise appearance.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." I said shaking his oddly cold hand. "Take care of my lovely niece will ya?" I winked at him and smiled at the look of confusion that crossed his face and I heard Bells whisper she'd explain later. "I'll catch up with you later Bells and it does look like we have _lots_ to catch up on." I smirked while giving a meaningful look between her and this Edward fellow. She looked mortified. My job as an obnoxious aunt was done. I quickly turned on my heel to make my escape to the school's office and I walked straight into what felt like a wall sending me stumbling backwards.

Instantly a strong arm wrapped firmly around the small of my back to keep me from falling and brought me back to an upright position. "My apologies ma'am." A smooth southern drawl assaulted my ears causing goosebumps to erupt across my skin. When I made eye contact with the owner of both the arm and voice. My breath caught in my throat. The man standing in front of me was gorgeous, I mean like male-model, rock-star, airbrushed by Hollywood, gorgeous. He was tall, easily over 6 ft, in excellent shape judging by the solid surface I just collided with, he was very pale but somehow it worked on him, gave him some extra rock star charm, his hair was honey blonde and the perfect 'bad-boy' messy shag cut, he was a damn near perfect male specimen. I split second later while I continued to study him I realized to my horror, I was still standing very close to him with my hands placed on his cool chest. Is everyone cold here? I took a quick step back trying to regain my composure.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry..." I mumbled out. He smirked at what I could only assume was me making an ass of myself.

"No need to apologize, I was just coming to retrieve my brother." He spoke never breaking eye contact with me. His eyes were dark, almost black and I had the very confusing feeling of both wanting to run to and away from him. The intensity of his stare was honestly exhilarating.

"Oh, um, yeah well, I'm just going to head that way." I said awkwardly gesturing towards the school while taking a step to the side in an effort to continue on my original quest. "Maybe we'll see each other around cowboy, you can knock me off my feet again." I smirked up at him. Amusement and curiosity sparkled behind those golden eyes. Wait. Weren't his eyes black just a minute ago? Maybe I saw wrong or light hit his eyes in a weird way?

The sound of a throat clearing broke my train of thought. "Come on, we should go." Edward spoke before pulling his brother away from me and Bella without so much as a glance back. Rude.

"Later cowboy!" I called after them. The blonde turned his head and gave me that same smirk and a small nod sending a another wave of tingles down my spine. Edward seemed even more determined to pull him away.

I felt a small smack on my shoulder. "What the hell was that?" I know she was trying to sound serious but I could hear the laugh trying to break through her words. When we were younger I was definitely the bolder one, seems this has not changed. Poor Bells had never really been into boys until now it seems. She's probably mortified her aunt was flirting with her boyfriends brother.

"I've been locked up with nothing but women for over 2 years, can't blame me for some harmless flirting." I shrugged.

"Harmless flirting? You guys looked about ready to eat each other." She stated looking both surprised and almost worried, which didn't make sense.

"You know what they say Bells "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." I quipped back. As soon as the words left my mouth a boom of laughter could be heard from the other side of the parking lot. A mammoth of a guy with dark hair was standing near Edward and the cowboy, along with two stunning girls. The first was very small with short dark hair she reminded me of a fairy for some reason and the other was a tall blonde that looked like she belonged on the silver screen of old Hollywood. They all seemed thoroughly amused by something, well except for Edward and the blonde. The blonde looked like she wanted to murder me and Edward just scowled. Maybe he's not as broody as he seems, perhaps he just has a severer case of resting bitch face. The mammoth was looking this way while he laughed hardily but there was no possible way he could have heard me. I wonder what was so funny?

"Hey Bells, since your boyfriend is gone now wanna show me where the office is?" I asked trying to give her an innocent smile.

"He's not my boyfriend." She deadpanned. The look on her face told me she was telling the truth, she just didn't want it to be the truth.

"Okay, fine. I won't pry but seriously mind pointing me in the right direction?"

 **Jasper's POV**

Alice had been acting strangely all day, even for her. I could feel excitement vibrating off her, I think everyone could. Someone didn't have to be an empath to see she was buzzing about something. I shot her questioning glaces multiple times but it was clear she had no intentions of sharing whatever she knew. At one point I tried to ask Edward but apparently he had been sworn to secrecy. By the time the school day had ended I thought she may actually burst as I watched my best friend literally skip to Edward's car. Scanning the lot I saw my brother standing near the Swan girl's truck talking to her. How he could stand being so close to her without losing control I had to admire, the mere thought made my throat burn with blood-lust. Perhaps Alice was buzzing about something regarding them she seemed fairly convinced Bella was going to be one of us at some point maybe today was catalyst for that future.

I heard it before the humans, the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the lot. It was odd there aren't many bikers in Forks given the less than ideal weather but there were none that attended this school which would make quite the spectacle for the student body especially once I realized the it was a young female rider.

"She's here!" Alice bounced gripping my arm tightly.

"Who?" It was unlike Alice to keep things from me, the others maybe but she was usually very open about what she knew with me.

"You'll see." she replied in a singsong voice.

I returned my gaze towards the entrance of the lot where the rider was now just pulling in. Definitely female, her open leather jacket made her white, scoop neck tshirt visible allowing a healthy view of feminine 'assets'. Late teens to early twenties would be my guess although her face and hair were completely hidden from view under her helmet I still knew I was right with my estimate. She seemed to be looking for something or someone as she slowed to scan the parking lot. She must have spotted whatever/whoever she was searching for because her speed picked up as she headed to the far side of the student lot. I tried to ignore the waves of emotion coming from the surrounding students who were also avidly watching the mystery woman; curiosity, confusion, jealousy, lust all radiated off the masses like waves. It was already hard enough to try and ignore the bubbly pixie radiating excitement.

I watched her pull up to where Edward and Bella were, parking next to the old truck. She hopped off the bike with relative ease, she was comfortable with the machine and confident in her movements. She seemed sure of herself which gave the impression of maturity.

"You should go get Edward." Alice nudged me. I looked at her curiously but she simply pushed me forward. "It will be fine, I promise. Now, go." Alice urged.

Hesitantly, I started walking towards my brother being mindful to maintain a human pace. I continued to watch the new comer. When she removed her helmet her back was to me but I could see a long, thick braid fall down her back, she must have tucked it into her helmet to keep it from whipping around in the wind when she rode. She smelled sweet but I couldn't place the scent. I could feel waves of happiness, love, and possibly mischief coming off of her. Her energy was playful and lovely but as I pushed deeper to get a better read I could feel a deep sadness and pain, so much pain, tucked deep under the happier emotions she projected forward. This was confusing and I found myself oddly concerned as to what had her forcing so much pain away from sight, that wasn't healthy.

Bella was very excited to see the woman who's name was apparently "Lylah". She shot questions at her rapidly. I'm not sure I've ever felt such happiness coming from Bella in the time she's been here, she must be very important to her. Listening in I heard Lylah tell Edward to take care of her niece, that explains the love she was projecting. Bella was her niece although she looked far too young to be an aunt of a 17 year old. Lylah felt very strongly for my brother's singer, she was fiercely protective of her but her playful energy pushed forward and I felt Bella's embarrassment rise and watched the color of her cheeks brighten at her aunt's implication of her feelings for Edward. She turned quickly and ran directly into me, knocking her off balance. Out if instinct I reached out to steady her before she fell.

"My apologies ma'am." I drawled out. I felt and watched her body react to me and I was delighted by what I saw. She her obvious attraction to me was painted beautifully across her, her pupils dilated, heart rate picked up, goosebumps broke across her ivory skin, full lips held back a small gasp as she studied me in return before her eye widened slightly and she stepped back to a less intimate distance. I couldn't help but smirk at the effect I had on her.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry..." She broke her silence with the mumbled apology, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"No need to apologize, I was just coming to retrieve my brother." I returned. I glazed into forest green eyes that felt like they held me captive. Her scent was intoxicating she smelled like the sunshine in Texas, a spring breeze right after wildflowers bloom, and that sweetness that was uniquely her. It was unusual that her blood was not the fist thing I noticed, more than unusual it had never happened before. Her presence was calming, soothing away my almost constant struggle for control.

"Oh, um, yeah well, I'm just going to head that way." She said somewhat hesitantly while pointing to the school and stepping away. Quickly, she followed up with "Maybe we'll see each other around cowboy, you can knock me off my feet again." the confidence I noted earlier was back, she was... intriguing. Maybe she's not used to getting swept off her feet I mused silently. I would happily do it again.

Edward clearing his throat broke the spell between us and had to catch the growl forming in the back of my throat. "Come on, we should go." Edward said in an agitated way that suggests he is annoyed with more then just my interaction with Lylah. He grabbed me by the elbow and began leading me way from the Swan girls.

Annoyance radiated off of both Lylah and Bella at Edwards admittedly rude departure. I also sensed Bella's concern and confusion towards her aunt about what she just witnessed. Interesting.

The sweet voice of Lylah call after me "Later Cowboy!" I turned my head and smirked at her with a slight nod. I would certainly be seeing her again, I would make sure of it.

Edward pulled me with renewed annoyance at her words making my smile even wider. Sometimes my adoptive sibling was just too easy to rile up. By the time we made it back to Edward's car Emmet and Rose had joined Alice in listening to the two girls bicker from across the lot. I heard Lylah mention being "locked up" and it would be a lie to say I didn't find that surprising, I'd have to look into it.

The next thing to leave her lips was equally amusing and tantalizing "You know what they say Bells "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." apparently Emmet agreed with my amusement as his loud laugh boomed across the parking lot alerting her to our amusement. She looked confused for a moment but she must have wrote it off as a coincidence. After all there was no way a normal human would have been able to hear what she said at this distance.

Alice glided over to me "I told you." she smiled knowingly at me.

I smiled down at the pixie "That you did ma'am."

"Great just what we need, another human taking a keen interest in us! From the same family no less! What the hell are you thinking Jazz? What if you lost it? You don't have the same self control as the rest of us!" Rose started off on one of her rants before Emmet began trying to soothe her temper.

I rolled my eyes at my 'twin' not planning on responding knowing full well nothing I said would matter. Alice however spoke up. "Oh Rose, you should be excited to meet your new sister we're all going to love Lylah." she smiled sweetly before hopping in the car. I follow Alice into the car. "Do think she'll go shopping with me?" the mere idea bringing Alice back to the point of overwhelming excitement.

I could only shake my head and smile at the little dark haired angel "I'm sure you'll find a way whether she actually wants to go or not." She smiled brightly both of us knowing I was right.

She was here, anticipation stormed inside me. My mate was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Lylah POV**

I managed to get into the school and retrieve the paperwork along with a list of things I needed to enroll in Forks High School without much incident. I got a lot of questioning looks, a few whispers, and plenty of outright gawking but no one seemed quite brave enough to actually approach me. I was perfectly okay with that.

The things I needed were pretty standard; copies of birth certificate, vaccination records, transcripts of my previous courses and proof of residency. The last item hit me with wave of anxiety. Proof of residency would be tricky. I had purposely made a point not to "live" anywhere. I never got an apartment when I was freed, I stayed in random hotels, I had a storage locker, my cell phone was prepay, all my mail got sent to a P.O. box in Port Angeles, I made a point to try and be hard to track down. Between all the drama of my trial, conviction, and then getting exonerated 2 years later my story had gained national attention.

I had people trying to track me down for interviews, books, or just because they're weird and took an unhealthy interest in a complete stranger. I even got "fan mail" as my lawyer called it. Most of it was innocent enough. There were a lot of other abuse victims that wrote to me in an act of solidarity or to offer their support, which was nice of them. I didn't mind those as much and every once in awhile I'd respond to a few. Some of them were a little weirder like people who just wanted to talk to a killer or saw my face on TV and thought I was cute or whatever... you'd be surprised the amount of attention you can get when you're a mildly attractive female getting lock up. There was one "fan" that stood out from the rest though, RVP. I had no idea who this man was, all his letters were signed with the initials 'RVP' and there was never a return address.

I started getting his letters almost immediately after my sentencing. He would talk about how special I was, that we were higher beings than other humans, and how he would find a way for us to be together, forever. All in all weird for sure but not alarming I could never understand how someone could get so obsessed with someone they never met and it's not even like I could write back since there was no information on how to contact him. A little while longer and the letters started to get darker and obsessive but I tried my best not to dwell it. Was he creepy? Hell yes! But he wasn't hurting anyone by writing about things that could never happen, right?. Well, about 6 months in that changed. I received something that made my skin crawl and forced me to call my lawyer and Charlie. He sent pictures of the inside of my mothers house... when she and my sister were still living there. He described the layout of my home, my old room, how he was disappointed my sister looked nothing like me, and how my mother had started drinking too much once she thought my sister was asleep. I was mortified. This person broke into my home, stalked my family, and for what? To feel closer to me? He went so far as to describe how wonderful it felt to lay in my old bed and how he swore he could still smell me on my pillow. I stopped receiving letters from him after that, the prison confiscated them since it was clear his obsession was now criminal stalking and he was possibly dangerous. Then my lawyer told me he gotten a few messages with instructions that he pass them on. They were of course from RVP. They were dark, possessive, they talked about blood a lot, he went into graphic details about murder fantasies and what he wanted to do to or with me. He talked about how HE was the only one who understood, that I didn't need anyone else but him. My lawyer stop giving them to me after I read the first one and handed them over to the authorities. I know Charlie and local police tried their best to track down the sender but they always came up empty handed.

The letters never stopped even if I wasn't allowed to read them, I knew he was still sending them. After the death of my mother and sister I became convinced RVP had something to do with it. I had no proof, not really, just a gut feeling. When I talked to Charlie about it he at least humored me by hearing me out but what could he do? The crash was ruled an accident all the evidence suggested that my mom just lost control on poorly lit, wet road, hit a tree, and that was that. That nagging feeling in the back of my mind never quit, I knew, I **knew** there was more to it. Then RVP stopped writing 4 months before I was released. I was aware he stopped because my lawyer let me know and told me he probably was just some love struck, disturbed individual that got bored and moved on. "Don't worry too much, happens more often than people think." he told me. "He saw a pretty young girl with an exciting, dark backstory and built a fantasy around it. Once the infatuation wore off he lost interest." it sounded plausible. Clearly RVP was a sick individual but writing to someone without getting any response had to get boring right? So, I lied to myself and let myself believe just that.

When I got out and set up a P.O. Box at the post office I never expected to receive a letter the same day. I don't even know how that's possible but there it was, clean white envelope, elegant handwriting, and no return address. He did not get bored, he was waiting. I don't know why I didn't go straight to Charlie. Maybe it was guilt of already putting him through hell, maybe it was because a small (very depressed) part of me wanted RVP to find me so it could just all be over, but mostly because I knew that it would somehow put him in danger. The letters never stopped but I stopped reading them, I kept them out of fear that if something awful happened there'd be some type of proof or clues within, but I couldn't bring myself to read them.

This brings me back to my original point, proof of residency. That created paper trail. A paper trail that would lead this psycho to Forks, to Charlie and Bella. I didn't want anything linked to my name or have a listed address that's another reason I refused to live with Charlie and Bella. Going back to school meant I either needed to come clean to Charlie about RVP contacting me or I had to get Charlie to make lease agreement without him asking questions as to why. The second option may sound easier but my brother isn't the chief of police for nothing he'll ask questions, he'll ask the right questions, he'll see me squirm, and then he'll put it together. I am fucked.

I stared at the damn list of requirements hoping it would just catch on fire, not that them bursting into flames would solve my problem but I'd feel better. I had two hours before I was expected at Charlie's and I needed to get my head clear before going over there or he would undoubtedly know something was wrong. So I did something every horror movie, psychologically thriller, and murder mystery told me not to do. I went for a walk in the woods by myself without telling anyone.

 **Jasper's POV**

"Jazz, your pet human is in the woods." Rosalie announced walking inside from the garage looking less than pleased. I looked at her but chose not to respond verbally. I rose from my place on the couch setting my book aside and started towards the door. "She's headed towards the territory border." she smiled wickedly knowing how much I'd dislike her being anywhere near the wolves. A small growl bubbled in my throat at thought of it as I set off into the woods.

Her scent was easy enough to fallow, I closed in on her quickly. She was about a mile from our home and only a few hundred yards from the territory line. I decided just to observe for a few minutes, see she what she did when she was under the impression she was alone. She was distressed I could feel negativity flowing off her. She was angry and scared but who would never know by just looking at her. Her face held no emotion, the perfect impassive facial expression held on those delicate features. I noted how graceful she was, she avoided twigs and crunching underbrush so her footsteps were careful and extremely quiet for a human. She must have experience in the wilderness these behaviors are not typical, they are taught.

Lylah stopped moving and stared at tree for a few moments, she jump up and grab the lowest hanging branch. I watched her scale the tree until she was about 15 feet off the ground. She then just sat there, her back against the tree legs kicked up on a branch so she was in a reclining position. She looked comfortable but the distress that finally made an appearance on her face made my dead heart ache. I could feel anxiety and fear flowing steadily off her like waves of an ocean. She seemed to be trying to calm herself, I watched as she took a deep breath pointing her nose the sky and lighting tapping her head against the tree trunk and exhaled slowly. I was hard not to focus on her beautifully exposed throat and well defined collar bones as she studied the sky. I wanted to reach out and touch her soothe her soul from whatever turmoils plagued her thoughts. I decided to make myself known. Trying to be as noisy (human like) as possible I walked out in the open where I could be easily seen. She stayed oblivious.

 **Lylah's POV**

The woods were soothing but still did little to quite the storm of my mind. It did nothing to temper the fear and anxiety that plagued my thoughts when I tried to decide what I should do. _'Maybe I should just leave.' 'Maybe I should just tell Charlie about the letters, he'll be pissed.' 'Maybe I should just let him find me...'_ The sound of man clearing his throat broke my train of thought and made me just about jump out of my skin.

"What the-holy-fuck! Ow!" I yelped. Although, I didn't actually jump out of my skin between the damp surface of the tree and my shock I did manage to fall out of the tree. Thanks to my semi quick reflexes I was able to grab a branch but not before smacking my left foot and ankle against another branch on my way down. I was now hanging upside down much like a sloth ankles crossed and hands barely hanging on about 10 feet off the ground. Holding on like this hurt my already injured foot, a lot, but falling another 10 feet would hurt more. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked the disembodied throat clearer that I had yet to spot the owner of.

"My apologies ma'am, again." That smooth southern drawl danced across my eardrums. I silently groaned and cursed the world, of course it was the cowboy because why not? The fates had apparently decided I hadn't made enough of an ass out of myself yet... I followed the sound of his voice and green eyes locked onto amber ones. I looked at a very amused, slightly concerned, cowboy directly beneath me. How'd he get there without me hearing him?

"Hi again... so since your unexpected arrival landed me like this, think you could shimmy up here and help a lady out." I said with as much venom as I could muster while being fully aware I looked ridiculous. I stared into his golden-amber eyes and swear I could see them sparkle.

"Just let go, I'll catch ya." He said confidently.

"Are you nuts?!" I squeaked. "Look I'm sure you're plenty strong and everything there cowboy but I'm not looking get us both hurt because you want to prove something." I scoffed I don't have time for some macho man bullshit.

"Lylah." he said my name sternly. "You are already hurt and would not be able to climb down. I promise, I _will_ catch you. Trust me." His voice was hypnotic. I tired really hard not to notice how much I liked the way my name sounded on his lips. I was about 2 seconds away from telling him where he could stick his promise before an overwhelming feeling of calm washed over me. I took a deep breath closed my eyes.

"If I die I'm haunting your fine ass for all of eternity." I mumbled to myself before I stupidly let go. _'I am falling, this was a terrible idea, I'm gonna die and I'm gonna take him out with me.'_ My silent monologue was broken by the feeling of two strong arms gently catching me an then cradling me to his chest bridal style.

I opened one eye and was met with a very smug, very attractive blonde who smelled like heaven smirking down at me. "So you think I have a fine ass?" he whispered hoarsely making his voice take on a gravelly tone that if he wasn't already holding me I'm sure my legs would be jelly.

"Oh fuck me... you weren't supposed to hear that." I covered my face with my hands in an effort to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. I unconsciously rested my head against his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled perfect, if I could bottle the scent I'd make millions. Horrified with myself when I realized I'm nuzzling into a strangers chest I quickly pull my head away. What is wrong with me and why does this guy make me act like a horny teenager? I mean, I am a horny teenager but I have never _acted_ like one.

He was smirking at me clearly pleased with himself. "What were you doing out here?" he asked.

"I wanted to get my head straight, it's easier for me to focus out here." I was looking anywhere but him. "But hey so this was fun... thanks for catching me and all but I should get going." I need to get away from him. He makes me feel _things_ , I don't like it.

"Lylah you are hurt." He said simply as if that explained everything.

"I've survived worse." I shrugged. It was true, a possible broken foot was not that bad in comparison to some of my previous injuries. "Hey wait! How do you know my name?"

"That may be. However that does not mean I will allow you hike through the woods unaccompanied. You could further injure yourself." He stated and started walking the opposite direction of my house. "My brother told me after our brief encounter in the parking lot." he follows up to answer my question. He tucked me a little closer into his strong chest and started to walk, still in the opposite direction of my house.

"Woah, there Cowboy! My house is that way and can put me down I'm a big girl." I huffed and pointed behind us.

"My home is closer and my father is a doctor he can look at you ankle." He said ignoring my protests. "I really don't mind carrying you Lylah, we will arrive faster if I do."

"My house is only two maybe three miles that way" again pointing behind us "You are going to get tired and hurt yourself trying to carry me. I can make it."

"I have no doubts that you would make it on sheer force of will if I let you but my home is only one mile this way and you will find I have very impressive stamina." His eyes sparkled at the double-entendre. This man was going to kill me and I wasn't even mad. "And in the unlikely event you are correct and I get injured as well, again my home has a doctor at our disposal." He was smiling down at me like he found my stubbornness cute. It was infuriating but at that same time I liked that he looked at me that way. No one had ever looked at me that way

"Your house must be new." I stated changing the subject. I spent a lot of time in these woods when I was young, there was no house this close to the cabin when I was in Forks.

"We had it built when we moved here 4 years ago." he responded simply

"Oh. I guess we're neighbors." Great.

"You bought Cheif Swan's cabin? That's the only property within 5 miles of us." He asked genuinely surprised.

"No, Charlie is my brother the cabin was our father's, he wasn't using it I needed somewhere to stay it just kinda worked out." I didn't feel like going into detail. "So... since were going to be neighbors and all think I could know your name? Don't get me wrong "Cowboy" is very fitting but it feels a little bit too "trashy western porno novel" if that's all I ever call you." the words just kinda slipped out, I lacked a filter sometimes.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked shaking his head. "Jasper Hale."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Lylah Donathan." I smiled "You tired yet?"

"No ma'am. And I'm pleased to officially make your acquaintance Lylah." His southern drawl slightly thicker making me acutely aware of how close we are. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again. _Get a hold or yourself girl!_ I silently screamed at myself. "I don't mean to pry but you seemed rather distressed before your gracefully departure from the tree I found you in, is everything alright?" I felt myself stiffen in his arms at the question. I had almost forgotten the entire reason I came to the woods in the first place.

"I uh, well, things have been hard... readjusting and all. Some stuff came up and it brought some unresolved issues to my attention... I was trying to come up with a plan." I replied do my best to avoid eye contact.

"Readjusting?" simple question, not simple answer.

"To society, being around people, how to handle everything." I said dumbly not knowing exactly what to say without going into details. He looked at me quizzically, like he understood what I was saying but not why I was saying it. "At the risk of sounding really self absorbed, you've never heard of me before have you?" I felt very cliche asking but I was just so used to everyone already " _knowing_ " me from all the media coverage of my trial that it didn't occur to me he might not understand what I was referring to.

"No ma'am can't say that I have. Should I?" he responded smoothly.

"In my opinion no, no one should care... but my name was in the news a lot over the past few years, I guess I'm just used to people already _"knowing"_ me." I rolled my eyes while pairing "knowing" with finger quotes as to add to the display of how ridiculous I thought it was. "Honestly it's a little refreshing to meet someone who hasn't already formed an opinion of me." I added.

He hummed in agreement like he could relate but I have no idea how. "My family and I don't always keep up with current events, we tend to keep to ourselves." he explained. "I'm curious though, why were you in the news?" he asked.

I sighed deeply, here we go the end of the fun. "If you don't mind I'll leave that up to you to find out... A simple Google search should suffice, it's not something I really like talking about." A feeling of sadness washed over at the thought of him reading articles about me... he'll look at me differently. He might not even look _at_ me after that. That might be for the best though, my life is a mess he doesn't want to be mixed up with me.

He stopped moving and gently set me down on a fallen tree trunk squatting down so we were face to face. He studied me for a moment before speaking. "Lylah, there is nothing from your past that could scare me away if that's what you're worried about. I find you to be lovely company and nothing from your past will blemish how I view you. Your actions now are what is important. We all have baggage sometimes we just need to find the right people to held carry the weight." He words were kind and genuine. I felt warmth spread through my chest and a unfamiliar pull towards him, I longed to be closer to him, to be back in his arms, to feel his skin against mine. My eyes flickered to his lips and I gently bit my lower lip in an attempt to appease my urges. He eyes were glued to mine they looked darker, like he was sharing my thoughts.

"I don't mean to intrude" came a timid voice "but Carlisle is expecting you guys." the sweet little voice belonged to the dark haired pixie of a girl I had seen with Jasper earlier.

Her presence had broken the spell between us. Thankfully. What the hell was I thinking I don't even know this guy and I was about to throw myself at him. I felt like hiding my face in shame. What was this man doing to me?

Jasper looked thoroughly annoyed with the pretty little thing before us. "Lylah, this is my adoptive sister and _formally_ best fiend. Alice." he introduced in a half seriously half joking tone.

"Your words hurt Jazz." Alice replied mockingly while rolling her eyes playfully.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." I said politely but something occurred to me "But who is Carlisle and how does he know we're coming?" I asked completely confused.

"I saw you coming." Alice replied quickly with a smug little smile before a look of realization set in. "I mean in the woods I saw you guys when I was out for my run and I told Carlisle it looked like you were hurt." she added quickly.

"Ooo-kay... but who is he?" her answer was more than a little strange but I chose not to question it, now.

"He's our adoptive Father." Jasper provided before he scooped me back up off the log he had deposited me on. "We should go, the house is not much further." and continued to walk behind the little pixie who quite literally skipped threw the forest n silence.

The silence allowed the logical part of my brain to catch up with current events. My mind was a whirlwind I felt like I was missing something, some key point that explained the little red flags that were constantly being thrown in my brain about the Cullen/Hale clan. I couldn't place it but I knew there was something, something just out of reach that explained everything. Before I knew it we were standing in front of a stunning house that simply did not belong in Forks or close to Forks, it was beautiful.

"Yeah no, this definitely wasn't here when I was kid... It's beautiful." I said mesmerized.

"Esme would love to hear you say that." Alice said.

I looked at Jasper and he answered my silent question. "Esme is Carlisle's wife, our adoptive mother. She also designed the house."

As I continued to stare at the gorgeous home before me I didn't even notice the door open to reveal the copper haired boy Bells was talking to. Edward, I think. "Carlisle is in his study." he spoke quickly before turning around a walking away. Did I do something to that kid to make him hate me or is he like that to everyone?

Jasper only nodded at Edward and walked through the threshold of there home, me still snugly tucked in his arms. "You know I can probably walk now. Or at least hobble." I tried to suggest feeling self conscious about being carried in an innocent yet somehow intimate manner in front of his entire family.

"I don't mind." Was his only verbal response but his arms tightened ever so slightly like he was securing me further, like I was something to be protected. I could only sigh and I took the opportunity to look around as he took to where I could only assume was his father's study. The house was beautiful inside as well, open, bright, very modern in design but it held what seemed to be older artifacts everywhere. My observations were cut short when we were stopped by a lovely woman who honestly didn't appear to be that much older than me. "Oh Jasper I wish you would have told me you were bringing a guest I would have made something" her voice was full of love and she just radiates compassion.

Jasper smiled warmly at the woman "Esme this Lylah, Lylah this Esme, Carlisle's wife. And I apologize Esme, this was not planned. I had hoped the circumstances of her first visit here would be more pleasant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esme your home is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." I said genuinely. The house was really amazing I couldn't understand why someone as obviously talented as Esme would want to live in Forks. The whole family just didn't really seem to fit the small town feel. I was truly beginning to take note of the strange similarities between between everyone in this family. How are they not blood related but still all have the same gold/amber eyes, perfect pale skin, and overall just extremely attractive people. It was weird, but they seem so nice... well, besides Edward who wasn't mean per-say just moody.

"Oh, you are too sweet. You are welcome anytime Lylah. Maybe next time I can cook for you, no one here would appreciate my cooking." She gently put very cool on my shoulder in a very motherly fashion. It made my heart ache a little.

"Oh don't say that, I'll been here everyday! I haven't had a home cooked meal in years." I half joked it was true that I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time. But if I were to come back I felt like it would be more for Esme herself... I missed my mom even if my mom wasn't a very god mom, I missed it.

As if she could sense my internal pain her eyes softened and she gave a gentle squeeze "I would be delighted to have you, but off you go! Carlisle is waiting." She shooed us away.

I smiled at Esme before looking at Jasper turned as he turned down a hall to continue on our journey. "Sooo... you were planning on inviting me over? Huh?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Pradon?" He asked confused.

"You told Esme that you hoped the circumstances of my first visit would be more pleasant, so that means you were hoping for a first visit but not this one..." I said trying to look as innocent as possible.

He seemed to think for a moment before opening his mouth only to close it again clearly having a hard time trying to find the words.

"It's fine Cowboy, I'm just giving you a hard time." I smirked. "And I'd be lying if I said it was satisfying to hear." I did my best to keep a sappy smile off my face but something about him made me _want_ to be with him. Normally I would have bitten someone's head off if they hadn't put me down yet. Hell, I would have bitten someone's head off for even thinking about picking me up like some damsel in distress in the first place but somehow he makes me feel different. Jasper made me feel like it was safe to be vulnerable with him.

"You are a cruel woman." He said an amused smile pastured across his handsome face. I only winked in response before he gently knocked on a door that was clearly Carlisle's study.

When it opened the first thing I noted was Carlisle himself. He was younger than I expected much like Esme he didn't look like he could be more then 8-10 years older than me, if that. He like the rest of his family had the same perfect porcelain skin and golden eyes, his hair was blonde but a paler shade than Jasper's honey strands, overall they once again shared characteristics that were too similar for it not to be odd that they weren't related.

"Jasper, come in. Set Miss Donathan on the sofa. Just let me finish this page." Carlisle said from his desk looking intensely at some paperwork on his desk while marking smalls notes. He quickly finished whatever it was he was working on and looked up with a friendly smile.

"Miss Donathan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, what seems to be the problem?" He asked in full doctor mode, clearly he had done the a number of times before. I almost laughed at how professional he was sitting in his own home.

"Call me Lylah, please. And thank you but being as Jasper volunteered your services without asking first I need to ask, you don't mind doing this and you're not going to get in trouble or anything for seeing me here? I don't want to be a bother." I said feeling guilty for just coming into a strangers home and expecting to get cared for.

"No Lylah, it's fine I assure you and I do appreciate your concern. Now, tell me what happened." I smiled genuinely.

"Jasper scared me out of a tree, I hit my foot on a branch falling, and then despite my protests he carried me here." I said with a perfectly straight face.

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow and looked at the younger man standing behind me "Is that so?"

"Yes, it was not my intention to startle her. I have already apologized." Jasper said guilt filling his voice and it made me want to reach out to him.

"It's fine Cowboy, I forgive you." I smiled over my shoulder at him. "Maybe next time we see each other I'll knock you off your feet instead." I followed up so he'd know I really held no hard feelings I just liked messing with him.

"Alright then, let's have a look." He said lifting my foot and tugging at my boot in order to remove it. I hissed in pain. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I grab it out of instinct squeezing in hopes it could somehow ease my discomfort. Carlisle paused for a moment and then tried gently removing the boot again and me being slightly better prepared managed to stay silent but I had to practically crush Jasper's hand and almost bite my lips to the point of bleeding to ground myself. Carlisle looked at my still booted foot with almost comical annoyance. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the boot off." He said in a matter of fact fashion.

"What? No! These are my favorite!" I pouted. I felt kind of childish but I loved these boots and weren't exactly cheap either. "Can't you just cut the foot off?" I asked half serious half joking.

Both men chuckled at me. "You sound like Alice." Jasper said from his spot standing behind me. It was at that moment I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go and quickly apologized but he seemed to ignore my apology and kept his comforting hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle smiled apologetically "I'm afraid not, the boot will have to go for me to be able to determine the damage."

I was truly pouting now. I looked at Jasper "You owe me new boots." I huffed.

"Whatever your heart desires ma'am." he winked with a smile laced with humor and gently squeezed my shoulder.

* * *

Yay! So another chapter down! I want to say a big thank you to those of you who are reviewing/following/favoriting this, it's always nice to know that people are interested to see where my twisted little mind takes things. Please continue to let me know what you think. I love feedback so don't be shy! Enjoy my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Lylah's POV**

Turns out I had hairline fractures in both my cuboid and 5th metatarsal, fancy way of saying I broke my foot. Once Dr. Cullen had removed (destroyed) my beautiful boots he knew almost immediately that something was broken and drove me to the hospital to get x-rays. Jasper wanted to come but Carlisle quickly shot him down. He convinced him to stay at the house using the logic that he wouldn't be allowed back with me anyways. The way he said it made me feel like I missing something, like there was another silent conversation between the two of them. It made me wonder if I somehow overlooked an important detail and now had no true context of the conversation. Maybe Jasper doesn't do well in hospitals? But who could blame him, I hate them too. Since Jasper didn't accompany me to the ER he insisted I call him when I was allowed to leave so he could drive me home. So that meant I got Jasper's number! I may or may not have done a small happy dance and squealed merrily in my head when that happened. Who wouldn't be stoked about getting a hot guys number?

I ended up needing a super sweet (note the sarcasm) boot for the next 6-8 weeks and I had to use crutches for at least a week or until Dr. Cullen said it was safe to start putting small amounts of weight on my foot. The worse part about all of this was dealing with Charlie after I realized I was already an hour late... Let me tell you that did not go over well. He was pretty pissed at me for a number of things and about tore my head off through the phone. I could only imagine what a terror he was when Bella almost got hit by that car. It took a lot of begging for me to convince him not to drive to the hospital. I promised it really wasn't that bad and I already had a ride so I would just explain everything when I got to his house. All in all, it surprisingly turned out okay I ended up getting over to Bella and Charlie's at about 8:30. Jasper came and picked me up from the hospital after I sent him a picture of my booted foot with the caption "Not what I meant when I said you owed me new boots". He drove me to Charlie's and against my pleading he made a point to explain to Charlie himself what happened and assured he'd do anything he could to make up for the unfortunate accident. Honestly, I was surprised Charlie took it as well as he did. He didn't shoot him so it already went better than I expected. He left it as "These type of things happen and thanked Jasper for taking care of me." He was weirdly calm. I think he was just happy that it was a 'normal' problem. Like falling out of a tree is a normal occurrence? Well, maybe it is but I guess I felt like he would have more to say about it. More then likely though he was just surprised I actually seemed to be making a friend. I hadn't really talked to anyone but him or Bells for months unless I had to. I suppose despite the injury he viewed this as some type of progress for me.

I ended up spending the night there since I was a little loopy on pain pills but it did give me the chance to harass Bella some more about Edward. That was fun. Bella was in falling **hard** for Edward, even if she didn't know it yet. I was almost a little concerned. The intensity and speed at which she was falling reminded me of 'Romeo and Juliet' and there would be no teen lover suicides going on as long as I was around. She had never talked about boys before, even to me who she had told on several occasions "I know I can talk to you about anything." I was honored but mostly terrified by that admittance, simply because I didn't want to fuck it up. Although Bella was my niece she was also my best friend and I knew I was hers. We have a complicated relationship where I wanted to both conspire with her teenage delinquency and getting torn between being a responsible aunt. I walked a thin line sometimes. Anyways, she was actually having a pretty hard time wrapping her head around this Edward fellow and she had some pretty radical theories regarding him and his family. At first I thought she was full of it but the more she explained her small interactions with him it was odd.

"He stopped the car Lyles! I saw it!" She explained dramatically for probably the 3rd time from her spot on the bed while I laid sprawled out on her floor trying my best not to fall asleep. We had been talking in her room for at least an hour and the vicodin was starting to hit me so staying awake and focused was kind of a chore.

"He stopped the car, with one hand, after he used super human speed to get to you from across the lot?" I asked my foggy brain trying to keep up.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically. "And his eyes too they change color, from like black to this impossible gold color. And I swear he acts as if he can hear me from across the room." she sighed flopping down on her stomach so she could look down at me. "I sound crazy, don't I."

"You sound like a creeper." I joked. "Ompf!" she threw a pillow at my head. "Hey! No abusing the cripple!" I complained.

"I'm being serious. What the hell is he?" She asked.

"I have no idea dude, but whatever it is they all probably are." I replied halfheartedly.

"What?" she asked perking up at me actually contributing to her ravings.

"Whatever it is you think they are, the whole family is." I replied again.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Well, I know for a fact Jasper's eyes do the same thing, I saw it happen when we first met. And since the entire family seems to have the same eyes I'm going to guess they all do it too. Jasper also carried me bridal style through the woods for over a mile without so much as breaking a sweat." I smirked to myself remembering his words _"...you will find I have very impressive stamina."_ a small warmth pooled in my stomach remembering the way his words sounded with his southern drawl, he could say just about anything and it'd be panty drop worthy. Goddammit, I'm such perv. I sighed and forced myself to focus on the topic. "So that would lead me to believe he's unnaturally strong too and lets be real that whole family is just too damn pretty." I huffed.

I heard her chuckle above me. "True. So what's up with that?" Bella asked.

"Up with what?" closing my eyes and resting my head back against the pillow she previously hit me with.

"You and Jasper." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know, he's different." I tied to answer lamely. I really didn't know what to tell her and I was **not** about to explain to my niece how he turned me into a hormonal horny teenager, yet at the same time made me feel safe and complete. I was not admitting to any of this because it was crazy and abnormal and it didn't make any sense. I just met him.

"No, don't do that! I told you about Edward." Bella whined.

"To be fair I didn't ask." I replied coolly. Which was true, I only poked fun of her by asking if her boyfriend was always so moody and that just opened up the flood gates of Edward gossip. "Ompf!" I got hit with another pillow. I put this one under my broken foot to prop it up. At this rate she was going to be pillow-less tonight and I was going to have a comfy little nest on the floor.

"Come on Lyles! Please, I don't do girl talk but I'm trying. I need someone to talk to who isn't going to think I'm crazy." She pleaded.

"Oh no, Bells, I don't _think_ you're crazy. I _know_ you're crazy but that's for completely different reasons." I smirked. S _mack._ She tossed a paper back novel at me and it hit me in the stomach. "Hey! What'd I say about abusing the cripple?" I complained lightly laughing. What happened to the pillows?

"I'm not giving up all my pillows and I needed to throw something at you." She smiled at me, little smartass. "Now come on, talk to me."

"I don't know what to tell you." I huffed. "There's just something about him." I paused. "I can't really explain it, I just met him, it doesn't make sense but..." I trailed off.

"...but you just want to be around him, like you belong there." She finished knowingly.

We shared a look for a few seconds before I replied. "Yeah. Yeah, something like that."

"Doesn't it bother you? Not knowing what they are, aren't you curious?" she asked.

I closed my eyes again getting comfortable and hummed in contemplation. "Curious? Yes. Definitely. But I don't like people poking around in my life so I'm not going to do it to someone else." I shrugged.

"So you're not going to help me? What if they're dangerous." she asked sounding defeated.

"If everything you said is true than they could be dangerous; Super strength, speed, devastatingly good looking, those things are all abilities that have the capability of being dangerous." I said nonchalantly.

Bells' face looked at me in confusion. "If they're dangerous than why are you so calm?"

"They _could_ be dangerous, so can I, so you can you." I looked at her seriously. "I probably killed someone Bella and I didn't need super powers to do it." I paused. I didn't want to talk about that but it was a fair comparison. This family had done nothing but be kind to me and despite their oddities they didn't deserve to be scrutinized. She was more worried about someone who saved her life than the possible killer laying on her floor.

"That's not the same Lylah." she said seriously. "One, you don't really know one way or the other. Two, it would have been self defense. And three, if you did he deserved it." Bella finished in a small voice. She was just was uncomfortable with this topic as I was.

"Regardless of what you or I believe he deserved, I was at very least partly responsible for his death." I took a deep breath. "I took another human life. I am dangerous, yet you allow me in your life. Everyone has the capability of being dangerous the real question is are they a danger to you and the things you care about? And I don't think they are." I said seriously. "But in the end as long as Jasper makes good on his word and replaces my boots no matter what he is we'll be cool." trying to end on a humorous note.

"You would care more about your boots than general safety." she scoffed.

"I got my priorities in order." I shrugged, she laughed. "But seriously Bells, if you go digging into their business just tread careful okay? I don't know what you'll find but it's not worth make enemies over and no matter what you find I'm positive the Cullens are good people so just keep that mind."

"Yeah, okay." I knew, she knew I was right. The Cullens weren't something to be feared but I didn't want her to go poking around where she didn't belong either. Even nicest people have their limits.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been four days since I slept on Bells floor. She dropped me off at the cabin the next morning before she went to school and I had spent a majority of my time unpacking, organizing, and knitting. Yes, knitting. I picked up the hobby in the joint and I actually got really good at it. I remember being surprised that we were aloud knitting needles but we weren't able to take them out of the class with us so once a week for 2 hours every Wednesday I was knitting hats, scarves, socks, blankets, you name it for some charity or another. It made feel calm when I was in prison something to focus on outside of where I was, why I was there, or trying to avoid unnecessary inmate drama. I have continued the hobby after my release as a stress reliever or just to waste time and being that I had been stuck inside for the past four days unable to drive anywhere I was going a little crazy.

Jasper and Alice had stopped by two days ago on their way to school it was sweet that they wanted to check on me and they also had a plate of cookies Esme had made for me. They were the best damn cookies I'd ever eaten. Alice, bless her weird little heart gave me her condolences over my massacred boots. She also offered to go shopping with me and Jasper when it came time to replace them. She assured me she had a better eye for fashion than her adopted brother and she knew where the best shopping in the area was. I couldn't help but snicker as Jasper gently rolled his eyes at the miniature dark haired beauty but couldn't argue with her point. When I agreed she actually jumped for joy and hugged me. "We are going to be great friends!" she said enthusiastically her joy was infectious I couldn't help be smile in return. So we planned that once my foot was less sore and didn't need crutches we would go on a shopping trip. It would at very least be interesting.

Jasper and I had exchanged a few texts over the past few days but I hadn't been actively seeking him out. He made me nervous and so I wouldn't go so far as to say I was avoiding him but I definitely wasn't taking up his offer to keep me company at the cabin or to drive me somewhere if need be. My nervousness didn't come from what Bella and I were discussing the other day, no, he made me nervous because I could feel myself becoming attached very quickly and I didn't like it. I was always more of a loner, I didn't really do relationships or even friendships. I had what's left of my family, my freedom, and the open road. That's all I wanted and then Jasper came along knocked me off my feet (literally) and I find myself thinking about him. I think about being with him, how he makes me feel, that I want to be around him, and that is very unlike me. Jasper made me want to connect more specifically connect with him. It was terrifying, I don't do connections.

Now, four days after being home bound I was over it, and hungry. I couldn't exactly go grocery shopping since I wasn't supposed to be driving. Charlie was going to take me but something about animal attacks and him helping out another police department got in the way. I needed to get out but where could I go? Bells was in school, Charlie was working, I couldn't ride my bike, and even if I brake down and text Jasper for company he'd be in school too. I looked at the empty plate that formally held cookie that would but Martha Stewart to shame. I could just go return the plate it wasn't a far drive, nothing I couldn't handle. Bonus, since Jasper was in school I didn't have to worry about getting punched in the face with feelings by going there. I mean, Esme did say I was welcome anytime, right? Extra bonus, maybe she'd cook something if I mentioned I was hungry and needed to go grocery shopping. A girl can hope. I took the now empty and clean dish and a scarf I had recently finished and headed to my truck. It took a few laps on my property before I was comfortable enough to actually drive to the Cullen's house. It's hard driving a manual with a boot but after a little bit I got the feel for it and was on my way.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Jasper's POV**

I was going to arrive home 2 hours earlier then normal. Thanks to Alice I knew my biology class involved blood testing and decided it would be best to skip, I wonder if Edward will skip too given who his partner is. I could not begin to fathom trying to stay in control with my singer's blood right next to me, for his sanity I hope he does. The run through the woods was refreshing and allowed me not to think about the hundreds of blood filled teenagers I was leaving in order to protect.

Walking up to the house I catch a the intoxicating sent that could only be Lylah. I spotted what I can only assume is her truck in the drive shortly after. Why was she here? She had been distant lately and it was extremely frustrating. Any text or phone call I tried she responded politely but only with the bare minimum, she was clearly trying to distance herself and I didn't understand why. I felt what she felt when I was around her, I knew she was attracted to me and not only physically, the mating bond had already began I felt the pull I know she did too. To add to the frustration Edward had a hard time reading her thoughts. He was not completely blocked out like he was with Bella but he described that it was like trying to listen to someone talk underwater it was unclear and only if he concentrated very hard could he make out a few words at a time. Carlisle theorized the Swan's may have genetic mutation that protected their thoughts perhaps that manifested in the female offspring given that Chief Swan's thoughts were not hidden.

I entered the house quietly, I was sure Esme still heard me arrive but Lylah would have no idea. They were laughing happily about something. The house oddly smelled like food. Alice had told Esme she should get some basic human foods to keep on hand. Clearly, she had seen Lylah or maybe even Bella coming. Esme was so excited she started researching food she could make ahead of time and freeze so it could be ready whenever we had human guests.

"Oh Lylah, it's beautiful! You didn't have to do this though I was happy to make cookies for someone." Esme's cheerfully said. I could feel compassion radiating off of her. One of the many reasons we all loved Esme despite most of us being older then her she was a mother by nature and happily filled that nurturing role within our coven.

"Mrs. Cullen, it was nothing really. My mother taught me never to return a dish empty and I didn't want to insult you with my cooking so this was the best I could come up with." Lylah's sweet voice filled my ears, honesty and embarrassment dripped off her words.

"Lylah, please call me Esme. And I'm sure whatever you cooked would be lovely." Esme replied.

"No really, Bella once told me my cooking could kill the dead." She laughed at herself.

"I doubt that but the scarf really is beautiful where did you learn to knit like that?" she asked.

"Oh, um..." she hesitated and I could feel her anxiety and fear building. Whatever she was about to say she really didn't want to.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to dear." Esme cooed softly. Bless that woman, she had the ability to make everyone around her feel loved and welcome.

"No, no. You should know since I hope to be around your children, you'll find out I'm sure anyways, and I should be the one to tell you" Lylah replied. She admitted to having plans to be around us, that is a good sign right? She was still buzzing with anxiety and the amount of stress this conversation was giving her prompted me to intervene.

Walking into the kitchen I stood behind where Lylah was sitting. "I thought Carlisle told you, you shouldn't drive for at least a week." I asked.

She immediately jumped in surprise at hearing my voice. "Jesus! Dammit Jasper, I'm going to put a bell on you!" She yelped turning to face me. "Oh I'm sorry Esme! Excuse my language." She quickly apologized her cheeks burning an adorable shade of pink.

"Nothing I haven't heard before dear but thank you all the same. Jasper should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Esme teased.

"Apologies, I did not intend to startle you... again." I couldn't help but smirk playfully at her.

She gently smacked my arm and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious about the bell, I think it'd save me from future embarrassment or possible injury." She pointed to her booted foot. "Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"I am. However, today we would be doing blood testing in biology and I thought it'd be best if I skip." I replied without really thinking.

" _You're_ squeamish around blood?" Lylah replied with a disbelieving look.

"Only human." I shrugged, I knew she would take it as ' _I'm only human_ ' and not in the literal ' _only human blood'_ but she didn't need to know that.

Esme shot me a look letting me know I was toeing the line. She decided to change the subject. "Jasper look at the gorgeous scarf Lylah made for me, your friend is very talented." Esme flaunted the new dove grey scarf now dawning her neck and shoulders. It was lovely, delicate the pattern was lace-esque and obviously required skill.

"It is very impressive, where did you learn such craftsmanship?" I asked, wanting to get back to the original conversation.

"Um..." The anxiety was back she was scared to continue the conversion, even more so now that she knew I was here. I pushed calmness and support towards her, urging her to continue. "I uh, learned in prison..." she said meekly. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. My sweet, sassy, beautiful Lylah was in prison.

"Why?" I asked without thinking shock taking over my reasoning.

"Jasper!" Esme hissed quietly. "You don't need to tell us anything Lylah, really." Esme told Lylah softly.

"No, like I said before you'll all find out eventually. Me moving back here has been the talk of the town I'm surprised you haven't heard about it already..." She paused taking a deep breath.

"I'll leave you two alone, I think you'll be more comfortable that way." Esme affectionately squeezed Lylah's arm "If you ever need anything dear, you are always welcome here." Esme said softly before walking off somewhere else in the house. I knew she'd be listening but Lylah didn't need to know that.

"Esme is amazing." Lylah said shyly. "I always wished my mother was like her." she said well blinking away the extra moisture gathering in those green eyes.

"She is wonderful, we are all very grateful for her." I said honestly. Emse was the glue that held this family together, her never ending love and compassion made us believe we were a real family not just a coven. "Lylah you do not need to tell me anything you do not wish to." the curiosity was killing me, I wanted to know, but I wanted her to be the one to tell me. I needed to know she was comfortable with me and for that reason I resisted the urge to google her name like she suggested.

"As I said I'd rather have you hear it from me..." she sighed. "Jasper, I want to make something really clear before I start though. I-I understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this. I've been brushing you off the past couple days because you make me feel human." I looked at her quizzically. "Like I have the capability to connect to someone and that's terrifying. I can't, I don't want to,- the idea of starting to build some type of relationship or whatever just to have it fall apart after you learn about my past, I can't do it. I've been through some heavy stuff, I'm damaged, and I won't blame you if you can't deal with me. I'm not asking anyone to take my stuff on. So if this is too much for you please just be honest and tell me. Don't act like you're okay and then just drop me like nothing." her eyes were watering but she wasn't crying, strong little human. She was scared I would be afraid of her, oh the irony.

"Lylah I meant what I said." gently grabbing her chin to make her look at me. "You aren't scaring me off, I want to know you, all of you." I said confidently. Now was not the time to tell her she was my mate, that we were bonded whether she knew it fully or not. Now was the time to show her I was not backing away, that I could be a safe place for her.

"Yeah we'll see." she scoffed but I felt her affection towards me at my words. "I served two years in prison for the murder of my step-father." she paused looking at me to gauge my response. I kept the surprise off my face and simply nodded for her to continue. "I want to make it clear that the charges were dismissed, obviously. I wouldn't be in your kitchen right now other wise but I'm not free of guilt. I don't think." She spoke quickly, she was very uncomfortable. She was a whirlwind of emotion; fear, anger, sadness, guilt, I was getting emotional whiplash trying to keep up.

"Why don't you tell me the basics and when you are ready if you ever are you can tell me more." I suggested pulling the chair out next to her and taking a seat.

 **Lylah's POV**

This was not how I planned today to go. I wanted to drop off the plate and the scarf, steal some motherly affection/food from Esme, and then be gone long before Jasper got home. I planned to talk to him eventually... just not now. I had feelings for Jasper, unnaturally strong feelings for him. It was scary, I knew it didn't make any logical sense but I felt compelled to expose my soul to him and I hated it.

But now I'm stuck sitting at his kitchen table looking at those amber orbs getting ready to bare my soul and somehow it felt right. How fucked up is that? What is this boy doing to me? Deep breathing Lylah it's time to take an emotional risk. Isn't that what the counselors always said _"You need to let people in Lylah, take a risk, someone may surprise you."_

 _Take a deep breath Lyla, tell him your story and then it'll be done with. He'll walk away and things can go back to the way they were._ I told myself.

"I'll do my best to keep things as simple as possible." I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves, it didn't work but I tried. "When I was 16 years old I was charged with the murder of my step-father Earl Jennings. He was a horrible, disgusting, poor excuse for a human. He had been manipulative and abusive throughout most of my mother's marriage to him. I'm not telling you that to excuse what happened but it does somewhat explain some of it. The events of the that night are hazy at best to me. During the investigations evidence suggested _I_ may not have killed him. With that and all of the proof of long term abusive nature towards me my lawyers were confident at the time I would walk. They were wrong. His parents took things into their own hands when they got news that I would probably be found not guilty. They paid off a lot of people to make sure those facts never actually made it to court, made evidence disappear." I sighed. His parents always hated me, fucking religious head cases. They always called me sin incarnate since I was a baby made from an affair and born out of wedlock. "Money can buy a lot of things and unfortunately for me with best lawyers money can buy mixed with bribes slipped to the right people it meant I was found guilty charged as an adult and was set to serve 30-life." I paused trying to think of how to proceed.

"I don't mean to interrupt darlin' but you said you don't think you're guilt free? What does that mean how could you not know?" He asked curious by her choice of words. He his expression did not hold any judgement just a pleading to understand.

Now or never, I thought... time to let the crazy out. "The night Earl was killed I was attacked, nut case bit me actually."

"Bit?" he echoed.

"Yeah, I was walking home from work and I got attacked by some psycho with red contacts and he bit me before I was able to get away." I said scoffing at myself knowing how crazy I sounded.

"Red contacts?" He parroted again this time his whole body tensed and he became very serious.

"Are you just going to repeat after me every time I say something? Because if that's the case it's going to take a lot longer." I said feeling slightly annoyed. I know it sounds nuts, I know my entire life is a bad soap opera but at least let me finish talking before mocking me.

"I did not mean to offend you Lylah." He cooed. "I'm just making sure I understand properly."

"Well that's what happened." I said exasperated. "Psycho with red eyes grabbed me from behind and bit me. I don't know how if I was able to get him off me or if he let me go but I managed and then I ran. I ran faster then I had in my entire life. I was bleeding and in a lot of pain, searing, burning pain, my entire body felt like it was on fire." I shuttered at the memory of the pain. Imagine the worse fever you've ever had, combine it with a migraine, multiply it by 100 and you _might_ have an idea about the pain I'm talking about.

"Lylah, can I see the mark?" Jasper asked very seriously. I couldn't quite pinpoint the look he was giving me but it was intense.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't answer he just slowly rolled up on of his sleeves and I could see white scars littering his forearm. My breath hitched and I instinctively reached out to touch them. His cool skin felt soothing under my finger tips as I lightly traced a few bites.

"Lylah, please." Those eyes had me captivated again. I couldn't even answer I just turned my back pulling my hair to my right side. I grabbed my shirt and pulled the neckline to expose my left shoulder and there it was. The marred flesh sat just below the crook of my neck, it was significantly paler than the surrounding skin and almost glistened in the right lighting. I felt his fingers trace the mark much like I did to him earlier. Goosebumps prickled across my skin and I fought the urge to lean back and rest my back against his chest. I thought I heard him whisper _"That isn't possible."_ but I was so distracted by his touch I couldn't be sure.

"Jasper?" I asked meekly.

"Yes Lylah?" his voice was thick, I wanted nothing more than to turn and kiss him.

I turned my head to look at him from over my shoulder while placing my hand over his that still rested on my near my neck gently stroking the scar. "Why is this so important?" I asked.

He paused for a moment like he was trying to think of the right words. "I promise I will answer any questions you have for me and will explain everything in time." another small pause. "But I need to talk to Carlisle first and I need you to tell me everything about that night. Everything, even things that may seem crazy or insignificant." he said very seriously.

I turned back in my chair to face him properly again. "I thought I was." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Sassy little wildflower." he said affectionately holding my face in the palm of his hand. I couldn't help but smile something about the nickname made me feel warm and loved. "Please continue."

I was blushing, I could feel it. I didn't want to keep talking I wanted to jump in his lap and be held by him. _Where the fuck do these feelings keep coming from?_ Taking a deep breath to ground myself. "Where did I leave off?" I asked not quite remembering.

"You ran and you were in pain." He supplied.

"Right." I said getting my thoughts back in order. "I ran all the way back to my house. I was raining that night so I was soaking wet. When I came in the front door Earl was instantly on me about getting the floors wet and bleeding all over his expensive shit. He hit me, pretty hard, I remember tasting blood." I saw Jasper's body tense at my words. "I don't know if it was the adrenaline from getting attacked earlier or if the fever I was running shifted my judgment but I hit him back for the first time." I couldn't help but smile a little at the memory of the shocked expression that crossed his face when I finally stood up for myself. "That didn't work out too well for me... Earl was not a small or weak man, he ended up grabbing me by my hair and practically threw me onto the kitchen table. He started choking me, I tried to kick out from under him but he was too strong and I was in too much pain. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness. He started... he started too..." I couldn't the words so I kinda gestured at my body as if somehow he would understand. I swallowed deeply feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"He tried to rape you." Jasper finished. The look on Jasper's face left me with the impression that if Earl wasn't already dead he would have hunt him down to kill him himself. Rage radiated off of him as I watched him muscles tighten and flex.

"Yes." I whispered. "As a last resort I grabbed a heavy decorative fruit bowl that was on the table and smashed it over his head. He went down but not for long. I almost made it to the hallway before I got tossed into a wall... I don't remember anything after that. I must have passed out but I woke up to the smell of blood and it wasn't all mine. It was everywhere. Earl was dead, it was gruesome, messy. He did not die quickly. I have no idea how I did it, if it was me. But if someone else did it why would they leave me alive?"

"Lylah." He placed his large hand against the side of my face, thumb gently brushing my cheek. He seemed like he was trying to find something to say. I don't blame him for being tongue tied I just drop a hell of a bomb shell on him. His face, those eyes told me everything I needed to know. They told me he was sorry, that he felt my pain and empathized with it, and most importantly those beautiful eyes told me nothing changed, he still wants me. I found myself starting to lean into him. He just made me feel safe, completed, I want to be close to him.

Suddenly the timer on the oven went off making me jump back. Esme came rushing in a few moments later and pulled out a fabulous looking lasagna. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, I just don't want it to burn." she said sounding flustered.

"No Esme it's fine." Jasper said his face looking disappointed that yet again someone spoiled a moment for us. If I'm being honest I'm disappointed too. Amber found green again "Lylah, I'm going to go see Carlisle and when I return I would be happy to answer more questions for you as I'm sure we'll have some of our own." I could only nod dumbly as if his eyes put me in some type of trance. He stood from the table and spoke to Esme "Would you mind terribly keeping Lylah company? I need to discuss something with Carlisle." Jasper asked.

"Of course dear!" She beamed at Jasper.

"I'll be back in no less than an hour. Ladies." he said grabbing my hand had placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles and then turning to Esme and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. And he was gone before I even had time to fully process what just happened much less argue.

I turned to the beautiful woman standing by the oven feeling a bit embarrassed that Jasper just kissed me in front of her it being my hand or not. "No need to be embarrassed love." Esme smiled sweetly. "I remember when Carlisle and I first started courting it was magic, I understand." I was now blushing furiously.

I resisted the urge to tell her we weren't _'courting'_ but decided against it... chances are we were going to be starting something here soon, hopefully. Why lie to myself about it. I shook my head quickly as if to shake those thoughts from my head. "Esme I can go if you want. I'm sure the others will be home soon, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! I would love to spend more time with you and I made this lasagna for you, I know the rest of the family has other plans for dinner... I don't want to see it go to waste." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure, I won't be offended if you want me to leave." I said. I'm really not used to this much kindness.

"Lylah, please stay. I am looking forward to getting to know you and you are not driving. If you want to leave when Jasper gets back he will drive you but like I told you before you are always welcome here." She said in a motherly fashion.

"But-" I started.

"Not another word." She hushed me with a smile. "Now, you need to tell me what you think, I've been experimenting with different recipes." she handed me a large slice of cheesy, saucy, goodness and I took a bite. I almost moaned, it was to die for... if she keeps cooking like this I may move in.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down, tell me what you think lovelies! And thank you so much you those of you who have favorite/fallowed/reviewed, you guys make me happy! See ya'll soon!


End file.
